


F stands for. . .

by oceantears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, Loss of a sibling, Set after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, The Weasleys miss Fred, angst/sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantears/pseuds/oceantears
Summary: The letter "F" stands for many things. But the Weasley-children only think of their lost brother when they see it. Because somehow everything has something to do with him.(Each of the Weasely's children writes a letter to Fred in which they talk about a word that remembers them of him.)





	1. Facets - Bill

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me.  
> This work consists of six short letters, which are not directly related to each other. But of course, all have something to do with the letter "F" and they depict the grief the Weasleys feel after Fred's death.  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Please note that English is not my first language and that this is a translation, for I originally wrote the fic in another language. If there are any mistakes, please point them out to me and I'll correct them!  
> Thank you :)

“F“ stands for facets. You and George, Fred, you had many facets. You could be the biggest banterers in one moment, joking and laughing, and then, from one minute to another, the two of you were totally serious. You completed each other, Fred, you and George, and you completed our big, crazy family. Without you it isn’t complete anymore – and we all feel it. Every day.

 

Mum’s still grieving, Dad’s grieving, all of us are. But for George it’s the hardest. He was the one person that knew you best, the one who knew most of your facets, and the one who mirrored them. The two of you were one; you belonged together, as brothers, as friends. As my siblings. “F” stands for facets, for friendship, a form of stable happiness. You were able to cheer our family up whenever you wanted to, or you made mum see red - whenever you wanted to. You could do both, and you took advantage of that. When mum grounded you because you stole all of Percy’s quills, you high-fived each other and plotted the next prank, only that this one would turn against mum. And you did that so often that mum eventually stopped grounding you, too exhausted to keep that habit up.  
(But she always had a small smile in her eyes when you succeeded with a prank, Fred. I always saw it.)

The two of you are so much younger than me, _you_ are so much younger than me, Fred, but for a while you were my heroes. Even though you drove mum, dad or Percy nearly mad – and you did that a lot, especially Percy, believe me, Fred, I’ve known you for your entire life - you always compensated somehow, did something good in order to make up or apologize for a prank. And this is something I always marvelled at, the many different faces you have. You had. You had so many different facets, Fred, so many, and presumably only George got to see all of them. 

 

I wish I would have been able to spend more time with you, with you and George together. I would have loved to see all your different facets, the good ones and the bad ones. But that’s not possible anymore, and I am so, so sorry for that. Because your facets deserved to be seen - every single one. _Every single one, Fred._

 

__

_I wish you were still here with us.  
-Bill_


	2. Fearless - Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that! Another chapter! Thanks to all of you who've read this story so far. :)

“F“ stands for fearless. Many people would say that I am the fearless one of the Weasley-family for I am the one working with dragons, the one who’s risking his life on a regular basis. 

But for me, you were always fearless, you two, Fred, you and George, fearless in our own, special way. Of course you’ve never worked with dragons, Fred, and you’d have never done that willingly. But you were still brave and even fearless. I heard that you let Peeves haunt Umbridge and that you started tremendous fireworks in the Great Hall, together with George. Mum wrote it to me, and even though she sounded horrified, she was still proud, I believe. Because you two proved something, you proved that you wouldn’t just endure injustice, you protested against Umbridge, and you did that in such a manner that you could’ve been easily punished for it, maybe even have your permission to practice magic limited. But that didn’t stop you, none of the consequences did stop you to fight for a bit more justice in Hogwarts. You weren’t afraid, and that’s what counts in the end. You two wanted to improve your situation, your situation and the one of the other students and the teachers, and you did it. You succeeded, Fred.

You aren’t - weren’t - afraid, Fred, you are just like a light in the darkness, shining bright, illuminating everything around you. You did not gutter; you did not flicker – until you went out suddenly. Without any warning. (But that’s all we’ve - I’ve - ever needed – a warning Fred, just one, one warning.)  
The lonely light in the darkness just went out, suddenly, unexpectedly, and it took so much with it: the crooked smile on Georges’ face, which is so similar to yours, your humour, the completeness of our family.

You’ve never been afraid, Fred, and that’s the reason why you fought in Hogwarts. You weren’t afraid to die, and because of that you are dead. You are a hero, you were fearless, and now you’re gone because you had to fight in a battle in which no children should have fought, but they did it anyway, _because they had to._ All of them had to fight for their survival, for their future, and you had to, too. You were fearless enough to fight, and now you are dead. And I miss you.

 

_Sometimes I wish you had been more fearful._  
-Charlie  



	3. Fervour - Percy

„F“stands for fervour. Fred, you said your last words to me, your last, forever unfinished sentence was directed at me. You laughed, in those last seconds you laughed, honestly and alive, and then it was over, your eyes went blank, your smile frozen and wrong.  
But you were still looking at me, the ghost of your last laugh was still etched upon your face, but you weren’t alive anymore. You’ll never be alive again, Fred.  
I was always the one with the most fervour concerning educational matters; I studied hard, for I was ambitious and hardworking. You were not as ambitious concerning the things I cared about, Fred, neither you nor George, and I used to hold this against you for a long, long time. Now I know that fervour might be good, might get you somewhere, but it will never be worth as much as family and friends.  
I saw you less often than I used to, and whenever we saw each other there was tension in the air, as there was with the rest of our family. Reaching my goals was more important to me than spending time with my family, even really acknowledging I had a family, and I caused a lot of hurt and anger by that. I understand you reaction, I truly do, and I’m sorry for all the ways I managed to mess it all up. This needless, stubborn fervour, this ambition kept me away from you all, separated me from you, and only now am I with my family again, with all of them except with you. I can still be with mum, dad and my other siblings, but not Fred, not with you.   
I left you, my family, and I came back again, I came back, but it was too late, in so many ways it was too late.  
I am sorry.

  
_I hope you can forgive me,  
-Percy_


	4. Fun - Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's posting two chapters in a row!

„F“ stands for fun. To me you two always were embodiment of fun, you and George. You were like hope, like a force of nature full of jokes and laughter and pranks, full of strength and contagious happiness.

You brought us all, not only our family, but the whole student body of Hogwarts, hope. You set up a shop that sold nothing else than fun, hope and creativity in the form of gadgets. You opened it up in the middle of a time full of darkness, when an incredible threat hovered over us all, when everyone had to fear for their live, when a wrong sentence could mean your death, you opened up a place that sold happiness and hope.  
And I know that that might not have been the initial thought behind your business, but you gave us all hope. George and you sold products that could make even the most broken student smile again; you passed a piece of happiness on with every sold product. 

You are my brothers, Fred, you and George, Percy, Charlie and Bill, and the fact that you’re no longer here with us won’t change that. You and George, you belong together, because you passed on fun and happiness and laughter and _hope_ and you should still be here, doing it.  
Everyone needs a good thing in their live, don’t they, Fred? And especially, _now_ , now that Voldemort is defeated I need you again. The war is over, Fred, but I still need the happiness, the fun that you and George gave us all, I need it more than ever before. Because I miss you – we all do.

  
_We still need your fun, your jokes  
-Ron _


	5. Family - Ginny

“F“stands for family. But “F” also stands for you, Fred, for my big brother and one of my biggest role models, because you always supported me and you’ll always support me. “F” stands for something, for _someone_ that I miss and will never see again. Without you the Weasleys are nothing, we’re not a functioning family anymore, and we also will never be one again. I miss you, Fred. I know we all miss you, especially George. It hurts so much, Fred, but I can’t do anything against it, can I?

We’re not a family anymore, not without you Fred. Together with George you were like the glue that held us all together, you were fun, festive, fantastic. You were together and now you’re apart. It’s a heartbreaking loss for us all, Fred, because we all lost a brother or a son, we all lost an incredibly important piece of our family. We miss you. Every single one of us.

How ironic that “loss” doesn’t also start with “F”, for loss is what we all feel. We miss you, Fred, and we need you. Dad doesn’t laugh as much as he used to, and George isn’t the same anymore. We all need you, every single one in this chaotic, contorted and so lonely seeming house, we need you. We miss you.   
And we’re not a real family anymore.

  
_Please come back, Fred. We need you.  
\- Your Ginny_


	6. Friend - George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thank you all for reading! <3

“F“ stands for friend. You, Fred, were – no, are - my brother and you’ll always be. But at the same time you’re so much more, you’re like a part of me, a small part of my soul is in you and a small part of yours is in me. You’re so much more to me than most people would assume because you’re also my best friend, the one person I can always trust. You’ve always been that one.

Without you, our room feels so empty, you know? Your bed glares at me, reproachful, cold, abandoned. I love you Fred, I love you and sometimes I cry for you. In the past I sometimes slept in your bed, when the feelings became too much, when I missed you so much that I was unable to do anything else. I lay in your bed and breathed in your lingering smell, for as strange as this may sound, it helped. It comforted me.   
Now, I don’t do that anymore, I don’t lie in your bed and cry; I lie in mine instead, because the memories won’t bring you back after all, no matter how hard I try. Memories won’t bring you back and tears won’t, either.   
I wish they could.  
I miss you, Fred, and the rest of our family misses you, too. Do you miss us too? Do you sometimes think about us and wish that you were still here with us? I most certainly do. 

Friend, brother, partner in crime, hero, you were all of those to me. And still, so much more. You’re my platonic soulmate, the piece of me that I need to feel whole. I’ve always known that I’d be hard to be without you, but just _how_ hard it’d be I had never anticipated until you were gone. 

You’re not only my brother, you’re also my best friend, you’re the one I could make the stupidest jokes with, the one who understood me without any explanation, the one who felt the way I did. You were the one that was always with me and you still left me in the end. And I couldn’t even say goodbye to you. Have I ever told you how much you mean to me? You’re nearly everything that I love in this world; you’re my brother, my twin. You’re a part of me, Fred, and you’re gone. 

Do you remember when my ear got blown off? Back then I felt as if an important part of me was missing, and I thought that this feeling would fade over time, and it did – but it got replaced by something worse, another horrible feeling of loss. Because now, I miss you. And I’ll never get used to the hole your loss left in me.  
You’re a lot to me, Fred, but most of all you’re the best human being I’ve ever met. You’re my friend and I need you in my life. Please come back to us. Please.

  
_Your brother,  
George_


End file.
